1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sailing rigs.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly although not exclusively to a sailing rig for a windsurfer.
The sail of a windsurfer is fitted to a mast and down tension applied to bend the mast to a desired shape. It has been proposed to apply tension to the top of the mast to cause bending of the mast but to provide a top mast tip that extends above the top of the mast and fits inside the top of the sail. The mast tip is relatively flexible as compared to the rest of the mast. The top mast tip is bent when the sail is rigged and bent more as load on the sail is increased while sailing. This pulls up the leech of the sail. The sail however becomes unpredictable and the top of the sail waves about in strong wind conditions. If the tip is made less flexible, the load on the leech is greater and prevents twist that is necessary for good balance in strong winds.